disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Betty Jo Flynn
Betty Jo Flynn is a recurring character of the popular animated TV show Phineas and Ferb. She is the wife of Clyde Flynn, mother of Linda Flynn, grandmother of Phineas and Candace, and step-grandmother of Ferb. Her first appearance was "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!" Biography Betty Jo Flynn is old, but still a child at heart. Even though she is elderly, she is still very athletic and a great rollerskater. It is possible that she is very competitive. Life Early life Betty Jo Flynn was born with her identical twin, Lorraine. They were most likely born in Danville. Early Adult Years Betty Jo was part of the rollerskating derby early in her adult life. Her team, the Tri-State Bombers, almost won, but Hildegard Johnson cheated at last minute causing their team to lose. Ever since then, Betty Jo and Hildegard have been enemies. Middle Life When she was a little older she married Clyde Flynn. She gave birth to two young girls, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, and Tiana Weber (née Flynn). Later Years When she became older, her daughter was married to Lawrence Fletcher, and she had three grandchildren: Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. Every year, she invites her grandchildren and their friends to their cabin in the Danville Woods. Once, she visited the Flynn-Fletcher family along with her husband, Clyde. Once Phineas learned about her being in the rollerskating derby, they decided to build a rollerskating rink for a rematch with Betty Jo, Candace, and Ferb against Hildegard, Jeremy, and Suzy Johnson. The results were a tie. They had another rematch, but the results were unseen. Relationships Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are Betty Jo's grandsons. They are nice to each other, and she knows about their Big Ideas. Candace Flynn Candace is Betty's granddaughter, and she is very helpful. She tried to give Candace advice on enjoying the woods once. When they had the skating rematch, Betty made Candace the lead skater. Hildegard Johnson Ever since they were young, they were enemies. Betty Jo described Hildegard as a "cheater" while Hildegard called her a "loser". Around 50 years later, they instantly recognized each other. They still hated each other, and had two rematches. The first rematch was a tie, while the second is unknown. Trivia *Her name is listed incorrectly as "Betty Joe" in the credits of many episodes. *She has been a rival of Hildegard Johnson, specifically in roller derby. *She has been shown to be a bit sarcastic to Candace. *She made an appearance in only one episode of Season 2, but it was confirmed that she would appear in Season 3.http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User:Marekos1996/Jeff_Marsh_Correspondence#Season_2 She would have 3 speaking roles in that season, but just a cameo and was pictured once in Season 4. Gallery BettyJo.jpg Tri-State Bombers 2.jpg|Young Betty Jo Flynn Betty_Jo_sees_Hildegard.jpg|Betty Jo Flynn with her glasses off char 45900.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Grandparents Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:American characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters